This application relates to chemical analysis and more particularly to systems and methods that use nuclear magnetic resonance.
It is known that an atom with more than one unpaired nuclear particle (protons or neutrons) will have a charge distribution which results in an electric quadrupole moment. Allowed nuclear energy levels are shifted unequally due to the interaction of the nuclear charge with an electric field gradient supplied by the non-uniform distribution electron density (e.g. from bonding electrons) and/or surrounding ions. This so-called Nuclear Quadrupole Resonance (NQR) effect results when transitions are induced between these nuclear levels by an externally applied radio frequency (RF) field. This electromagnetic field thus induces a magnetic resonance, unique to each material, without using a magnet. A typically NQR detection system consists of a radio frequency (RF) power source, an emitter to produce the electromagnetic excitation field, and a detector circuit which monitors for a RF NQR response coming from the object being analyzed.
NQR has a number of practical uses, such as the detection of land mines, or of narcotics or explosives concealed in luggage, or remote monitoring of fluid levels such as in oil wells.